


A 'light being' in my soul

by CouraFavre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Meditation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouraFavre/pseuds/CouraFavre
Summary: Did you ever hear about light beings?Well, Baekhyun didn't know anything about them either, until one appeared in his life in the form of a beautiful man. His name was Chanyeol.. and he turned Baekhyun's world upside down in the most beautiful way.***Baekhyun has been a singer for years --a successful one-- always enjoying, interacting happily with his fans and giving his everything in every single concert; he was one of those celebrities that lived diligently and never got himself involved in any scandal.But all that was possible, partly, thanks to his guardian angel, as he liked to call Chanyeol.Something that always haunted him tho, was the knowledge that this wouldn't last forever.. And when he got the notice, he knew that's bound to happen at sometime, but it hurt so much anyway.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	1. Is this really the end?

**Author's Note:**

> hello. It's my first time writing and this is unbeta-ed, so I would probably edit this again. But yeah, let's see how it goes.
> 
> Go away, go away by Punch and Chanyeol and My Love by Baekhyun were the songs that I kind of thought about while I was writing.
> 
> Thank you @/6104_bot aka hourly chanbaek for posting that picture and therefore inspire me to write this.

First of all, this link right here is the picture that inspired me to write this.

So I really recommend you to take a look at it. 👇🏻

<https://twitter.com/uminshii/status/1244674541139492864?s=20>

_“Yeol, do you really have to leave?”_

_“It is time, yeah.”_

_“Will I ever see you again?”_

_“You know I can't answer that.”_

_“What if I fail and you're not here to catch me, like you always did?”_

_“You won't Baekhyun. You're just insecure right now because you're sad and I understand, humans tend to feel sadness in moments like this. But we knew this was bound to happen and you're strong, one of the strongest people I know, you just don't feel it right now, but you will, I know you will my dear.”_

_“So you're telling me you're not sad?”_

Chanyeol just stared directly at his eyes, trying to convey something by doing that.

_“Will you be with me on stage, for the last time?” Baekhyun whispered with tears in his eyes._

_“Hmm.. are you sure? Some things could go wrong.”_

_“Yes, I need you there, please.”_ he begged

Baekhyun has been a singer for years --a successful one-- always enjoying, interacting happily with his fans and giving his everything in every single concert; he was one of those celebrities that lived diligently and never got himself involved in any scandal.

The general public always prized him and at the same time wondered how was it possible for a person to be this successful in a world like today without having any scandal.

What they didn't know was that he wasn't alone, not since his career began.. He had an angel, a guardian angel --in his own words-- not like those you find in heaven, no, he was different, he was a light being.

Light beings exist in higher dimensional fields as pure energy, they are usually tall beings, exuding very high energy. Their presence is more like solar energy present around us. Sometimes, light beings may come to us when we're going through a very hard and traumatic moment. It’s a one-of-a-kind type of experience. Their energy can transmit an immeasurable amount of feelings carried to human within seconds.

A few of these light beings are present today amongst people in disguised human form, that's what Chanyeol was.. he was a creature like no other in the world.. one that came to him when he needed it the most --although Baekhyun didn't think he ever deserved such a blessing-- one that never left him alone, one that always advised him, one that would take his hands and bring him back to his feet when he tought he couldn't do it anymore, one that reminded him why he was doing all of this and why it was worth it, one that always protected him, one that taught him the real meaning of love and care and one.. that after so many years by his side.. was leaving him.

That's why, after so many years of being a strong, cheerful and happy person on stage, his fans were wondering why he was crying like this at the end of his concert, it was like someone took his heart and squeezed it so hard that it hurt him, those weren't happy tears like the ones he sometimes poured on stage, those were heartbreaking tears.

_“Goodbye Yeol.. No, this is not a goodbye, because I'll find you, I don't know how, but I promise you, I'll do my best to find you. And if I fail doing it, just know that I’m so grateful for your existence. I love you.. I will always do.. See you then .. ”_ Baekhyun whispered while looking at the floor and crying. He knew Chanyeol would hear him anyway.

_“Goodbye my love. Know that I will always be with you, even if you can't see me. And remember.. our connection is unique, it's not something that can be easily broken. ”_ Chanyeol said to Baekhyun. What the latter didn't know was that for the first time in his many years, Chanyeol was silently crying, because he didn't think that a future meeting was possible.

To be continued ..


	2. How it all began. (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is me trying to continue this story.

Baekhyun has been working so hard for the past 4 years to become an idol, practicing his vocals every single day for 4 hours, --although his mother always told him, he has the voice of an angel, he actually never believed that, so he constantly tried to put an incredible effort to improve in it-- his dancing skills for 10 hours, studying Korean and English 2 hours each, meditating for at least 1 hour a day and on his free time, he would read a lot about some things that he liked, astronomy being one of them . Yeah, the amount of time that he practiced every day seemed crazy, but he always had a dream that he promised to himself when he was a kid, that he would achieve.

That's why when he got the notice that he would be able to debut in a year, he almost went crazy.. It was a sad moment in his life, no, not just a sad moment but a heart-wrenching one, his mother.. the person that always inspired and pushed him to achieve his dreams, died in car accident 2 days ago when she was on her way to home. She wasn't the sweetest or most lovable person in the world, she was cold and strict, maybe because that was the way her parents raised her, Baekhyun didn't really know, because he never met his grand-parents. But she always made sure that he had everything that he needed, she wanted him to succeed, she wanted him to work hard and to have a good life, and most importantly, she was everything Baekhyun has in his life. He never met his father, only knew that he abandoned his mother when she was pregnant.

Therefore, when he got the news about his debut, he didn't know how to react, he didn't know what to do and how to do it, he didn't have enough strength at the moment. After some days passed, he still fell hopeless, he was even thinking about throwing the towel, he wasn't in his right mind clearly, because really.. after all his hard-work, after all the sleepless nights, the voiceless days and aching body, he was thinking about abandoning everything and hide from the world.

He didn't meditate since his mother died, he thought he wasn't in the right state of mind to do it, but meditating really comforted him.. He felt like a knew person every time he finished meditating, it was kind of strange actually, because he never remembered clearly what happened on his mind after every session. So in a cold February morning he tried again and after some time, he felt like flying, he felt so light, it was like his soul left his body. And that was when he saw him.. 

It was a tall presence. Baekhyun couldn't see clearly because this presence was like 10 meters from him, but he could feel it.. He could feel the energy that this presence was radiating, it made him feel dizzy, but not in a bad way. It was an energy so pure that he felt like his heart was about to burst, he felt light, he felt happy, he felt warm all over, it was like the sun surrounded him, hugged him, comforted him and assured him that he will never be alone. He never felt something so strong as this before. 

Minutes passed and the tall presence started to walk in his direction, strangely, Baekhyun didn't feel scared when he realized that. When the presence was close enough, he could see him more clearly..

What he saw left him breathless.. it was a man, a tall, beautiful man.. the things that called Baekhyun’s attention the most, were his huge, warm eyes and his also huge ears, his hair was styled down and a light burgundy painted it. He was dressed in a black thigh high neck, black slacks and a grey long coat and he was holding a bucket of white flowers. When the tall man was meres centimeters from Baekhyun, the latter was paralyzed, he stared at the man’s face for minutes or hours --who knows really-- and it was then that he realized that the tall man seemed so familiar to him, but in that moment he couldn't remember anything, he just knew that it wasn't the first time he saw him.

 _‘Hello Baekhyun, we finally meet again.’’_ said the tall man, looking directly at his eyes. His voice was sharp but somehow warm, familiar, soothing. Baekhyun was wordless.

**This is how Chanyeol looks like in this chapter. 👇🏻**

**<https://images.app.goo.gl/7YWwAYwowm7iVx467> **


End file.
